onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:JL the superhuman/Quinn James
Quinn Alexandra Evans '(''née '''James) is one of the many siblings of Jacob James and Haley James Scott, the sister-in-law of Nathan Scott, the wife of Clay Evans, and the adoptive mother of Logan Evans. Free spirited and artistic, she found herself at a crossroads in her life after leaving her husband David Fletcher after discovering that he had become like a stranger to her. In need of direction, she returned to her hometown of Tree Hill to spend time with Haley and her family desperate for an indication as to what she should do with her life. After David arrived in Tree Hill to try and reconcile with her, she asked him for a divorce and started to rely on Nathan's agent, Clay Evans, for support. They have since entered a relationship after Clay. Eventually, Quinn married Clay and adopted his son Logan from his first marriage. Background Quinn Alexandra James was born on October 6th, 1985 and was raised as part of a large family alongside her sisters Vivian, Haley, Taylor and several other siblings including her little brother Jacob in a very busy and chaotic household. Quinn's family was notably over sized and those new to the family were often confused by which sister was which, such as Haley's husband Nathan, who initially confused Taylor for Quinn when she paid them a visit. Quinn was particularly close to Haley and Taylor, as she and Taylor often ridiculed Haley for her straight-laced attitude. Being the more free spirited sisters, Quinn and Taylor would often help Haley mellow out by feeding her 'special brownies' and, unbeknownst to Haley, getting her high. She'd became very close to her younger brother at a young age and often referred him as their mother's last cub. Quinn assisted to her younger brother and sister's graduation with her parents and Taylor, in Tree Hill. During the ceremony, Haley gave birth to a son, Quinn's nephew James Lucas Scott. She left the family and began dating a documentary maker, David. Quinn loved David's free spirit and they connected over their shared desire to follow their dreams. Their free spirited relationship led to a wedding which was run by one of their friends who ordained themselves online for the couple. Deciding to be happy no matter what, they lived together happily for some time, but David started to change his views when he was offered a job that paid well but wasn't what he wanted to do. He promised Quinn that he would follow his dreams after earning some money to give her stability. After David bought Quinn a larger house and he started to settle down with his job, he gave up his dreams of making his documentary, which deeply affected Quinn. She started to feel that David wasn't the same person he used to be and he wasn't the same man she fell in love with. While at an open-mic night Quinn realized she was envious of the terrible performers who felt some need to go up on stage, and did it anyway regardless of what people thought of them. She then realized that she didn't want to be with David anymore because her heart wasn't in it, even though there was no reason for them growing distant. In need of direction and having decided that she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with a stranger, Quinn decided to return to Tree Hill to see her sister Haley and her brother Jacob while on an assignment in New York. Character arc Season 7 While Haley and Nathan were preparing for Jamie's seventh birthday, Quinn dropped in to see them and seemed to maintain her fun and outgoing personality. She attended Jamie's party, where she caught the attention of Nathan's sports agent Clay Evans, who thought she was hot, to which Quinn responded "I am hot." She continued to play the part of Jamie's fun aunt, playing a game of football with him and his friends, hiding the pain and lack of direction she was really feeling. After the party she revealed to Haley that she only intended to stay in Tree Hill for a few days, but both Nathan and Haley expressed their happiness over her presence, with Nathan glad that Haley had someone to have fun with. While talking that night, Haley asked Quinn if she missed their chaotic childhood home, but Quinn then assured Haley that she shouldn't miss it, because she has a perfect life with her family, something that Quinn longed for. She at first avoided telling Haley the truth about the breakdown of her marriage saying that David was simply off making a documentary, but she later revealed the truth, that she left David because he wasn't the same person she fell in love with and she refused to spend her life with a complete stranger and also because she really missed their younger brother. David then started to try and contact Quinn, ringing her nonstop, forcing Haley to question why she actually left him. That night, Quinn told Haley about the day she decided she didn't want to be with David anymore and Haley told her, despite Quinn worries that her marriage broke her, that she is not broken. Quinn started to settle into life in Tree Hill with Priya Shah and returned to working when Brooke Davis recruited her to photograph Alex Dupre in a Clothes Over Bro's photo shoot. During the shoot, Quinn showed her creative talent and befriended both Brooke and Millicent Huxtable, but they were disrupted when Haley arrived having learn of the accusations against Nathan. After the shoot and trying to console Haley while at Tric, Brooke asked Quinn if she wanted to talk about her marital problems, but Quinn resolved to just "drink about them." While at the bar, Quinn ran into Clay and they talked until Clay left with Alex, prompting Quinn to ask if he is 'that guy'. She then reunites with her brother, Jacob as he's now working with Chase at the bar. Quinn continued to avoid her husband's call, but was stunned when David arrived at Tric, saying she had to talk to him eventually. David then asked Quinn to come home, but she said she needed more time to think about it, because she was with Priya. While Brooke was preparing for the fashion show Quinn chose to credit herself as Quinn James for the photography, wanting a fresh start and, in light of advice received from Haley, she decided to talk to David and tell him the truth about how she felt. Quinn met David later that day and asked him for a divorce, saying that they couldn't save their marriage. At the fashion show, David arrived drunk and tried to persuade Quinn to talk to her, but Jacob intervened and punched him. Quinn then talked to David again, and asked him to leave Tree Hill and to let go of her. Leaving David, she saw Clay and got into his car asking to go back to his place despite the fact he reminded her that David would never forgive her for this. After going back to Clay's house, the two didn't sleep together and instead spent the night talking. The morning after, Clay and Quinn had breakfast together and continued to bond. However, as Quinn and Clay bonded, Haley was arrested for punching Renee Richardson after the fashion show and Nathan and Clay left for the police station, leaving Quinn with Jamie. David then showed up at the Scott house, wanting to know if Quinn went home with Clay the night before. When Quinn said that she did David told her that she had found a way to make him give up hope on them. He then said goodbye to her and left Tree Hill. With his scandal growing, Nathan told Clay not to see Quinn but, going against his friend's wishes, Clay agreed when Quinn asked to stay at his place for a while as she needed to get away from the drama at Nathan and Haley's. In need of emotional support, Quinn turned to Jacob, her own brother. She's eventually reminded of her and Jacob's sibling bond from when they were little. Quinn eventually revealed she came back home, for him. When Jacob fell ill, she'd taken care of him, but realized he was getting worse and took him to the hospital. Category:Blog posts